Falsas seguridades
by EliACa
Summary: Jane reacciona luego de casi perderla: "Quizás es un masoquista, necesita ese sentimiento de sufrimiento y vacío para entonces sentir que vive. Y ahora sin la complejidad que le proporcionaba la historia de John el Rojo, es tiempo de agonizar por Lisbon".


**Disclaimer: **Ni siquiera la computadora en la que actualmente escribo es mía xD

**A/N: **Hola, estaba organizando mis archivos en la computadora y me di cuenta que tengo un oneshot que escribí por allá de enero de este año, sin publicar acá en FF. Se trata del regalo que hice para el amigo secreto organizado en "The Mentalist Foro en Español". Para aquel entonces los spoilers decían que llegaría un romance para Lisbon, aunque no sabíamos nada sobre el personaje de Pike; así que decidí escribir sobre esa idea. Ahora que vengo a publicar la historia, he cambiado el nombre que le di en su momento a "ese nuevo hombre de Lisbon", y le he puesto "Pike", para que no suene tan raro y fuera del contexto. Espero les guste aunque no tiene mucho que ver, con lo que realmente sucedió en la serie.

* * *

**Falsas seguridades**

_Para SweeterJ_

_..._

Mientras está tumbado en su viejo sofá de oficina, boca arriba, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del blanco y frío techo del FBI, intenta hacer callar las voces de lo que él suele llamar su "maligna conciencia", aquel espacio de su mente que muy de vez en cuando, suele gritarle las más profundas verdades que él normalmente ignora. Odia admitirlo, pero quien fue su enemigo por más de una década, aquel hombre en medio de su sicopatía y delirios de grandeza, acertó con su descripción hacia él, cuando afloró su más grande defecto: La arrogancia.

Después de tantos golpes que le ha proporcionado la vida, luego de que el tiempo carcomió poco a poco los matices de aquel Jane estrella del circo, después del desgaste de haber consumido una venganza que probablemente le afectó más a él que a su propia víctima; después de todo ello, él sigue tropezando con la misma piedra.

Pensó que ella estaría eternamente a su lado, que seguiría aguantando su parsimonia en aquella relación de ambos, esa que no es una cosa ni la otra; sin embargo, ahora el panorama ha cambiado, ya que lo que para él era una dicha simplemente saberla cerca, para ella terminó siendo una situación que la agotó, por lo que decidió pasar página y seguir adelante… sin él.

Quizás es un masoquista, necesita ese sentimiento de sufrimiento y vacío para entonces sentir que vive. Y ahora sin la complejidad que le proporcionaba la historia de John el Rojo, es tiempo de agonizar por Lisbon. Se lo merece, "maldito arrogante", se repite una y otra vez.

En esos momentos el FBI está viendo los últimos minutos laborales del día; Jane ha estado la mayor parte del tiempo indiferente, medio divagando por los pasillos de la agencia, y aunque ha hecho su trabajo como debe, no ha estado involucrado del todo. Lisbon no está en la ciudad, por lo que el consultor ha estado medio ausente.

En realidad, todo es culpa de la envidia; ese sentimiento vil, punzante y cautivador que seduce el alma como un amante experimentado. Ahora mismo no deja de pensar en todos los posibles escenarios de Lisbon y Pike siendo felices en Atlanta, y entonces le hierve la sangre; intenta poner un pensamiento positivo en su mente diciéndose que ella se lo merece, más sin embargo, su maldita arrogancia no le deja concebir la idea de que Lisbon pueda ser feliz con otro que no sea él.

- Jane, ¿vienes? –La voz de Kim disipa de repente los conflictos de su mente-, ya todos están en el bar.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿No recuerdas? – Fischer queda esperando respuesta, pero al ver al consultor perdido en su propio mundo agrega… - ¡El cumpleaños de Cho! Quedamos en invitarle unas cervezas después del caso.

- Oh si… el cumpleaños de Cho –dice el rubio mientras se incorpora en el sofá. Necesita con urgencia dejar de pensar en ella, se dice de repente-, si claro, estoy listo, voy contigo.

Han pasado 10 meses desde que regresó de su exilio en aquella isla del Caribe. El trabajo en el FBI no ha sido tan malo como lo esperaba; Abott es un tipo pragmático a quien le interesa cerrar rápidamente y con éxito los casos para así escalar posiciones en la agencia, está metido en su rol y no fastidia de más; Fischer se convirtió en una buena compañera que aprendió rápidamente su estilo de trabajo, y al final resultó ser más aliada que otra cosa. Cho por su parte, es una de sus personas favoritas; mientras que Lisbon, bueno, es lo único que él necesita para sentirse feliz en cualquier lugar o momento. Así que la convivencia en su nueva vida, se tornó agradable, viajaban a menudo, conocían lugares, los casos eran retadores, por lo que él poco a poco apreciaba cada vez más su rutina.

Entonces llegó Pike. Al principio le pareció divertido ver a Lisbon en una relación, "es bueno para ella", pensaba, "necesita des-estresarse", pero entonces con el paso del tiempo ella empezó a estar más ausente; para empezar, aquella relación que al principio tenía la etiqueta de "una noche", se extendió más tiempo de lo que a él le gustaba, parecía algo serio, Teresa se veía feliz, ella tenía un brillo en los ojos y él no era el causante de ello.

Los últimos días han sido los peores; Lisbon había pedido permiso para ausentarse el fin de semana; Pike la llevaría a conocer a su familia en Atlanta, ¿podría haber algo más comprometedor? "Claro que amaran a Lisbon, ¿quién no podría hacerlo?", "¿y si su desabrido novio le pide matrimonio? ¿Y si ella le dice que si?" Jane se atormentaba con su grandiosa imaginación que en esos momentos atentaba contra su cordura.

En realidad Pike no era ningún insípido novio; lo reconocía en su interior. Era un gran hombre, uno que merecía a Lisbon, uno que tuvo el valor de ir por ella sin pretextos, uno que supo amarla como debía, sin tapujos, sin medidas ni condiciones, ese quien la hizo su única prioridad; como tenía que haberlo hecho él desde hace mucho tiempo; o al menos desde hace 10 meses cuando volvió y no tenían más excusas para amarla plenamente.

- Jane, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Kim, mientras apagaba el motor del vehículo-.

- Si, ¿por qué lo dices? –Respondió el consultor mientras se bajaba y caminaba hacia la entrada del bar-.

- No sé, has estado muy callado.

- Mehh, no es nada; ¡vamos, Cho nos espera!

Al entrar al bar, inmediatamente notó que el lugar estaba bastante animado, la mayoría de las mesas ocupadas, música en vivo, algunos policías conocidos bastantes relajados y divertidos, y por supuesto, la mayor muestra de buen ambiente, era ver a Cho sonriendo. Lo que no espero ver esa noche fue a Teresa Lisbon disfrutando de unas cervezas con sus compañeros de trabajo, bella como siempre, en jeans y una camisa negra más escotada de lo normal. Se sentó a su lado, sin poderle quitar la mirada de encima, un tanto anonadado por la sorpresa.

- Eihh –alcanzó a decir el consultor-.

- Hola –le respondió ella sonriente-.

- Te hacía un poco más lejos.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Y perderme el cumpleaños de Cho? –Dijo Lisbon mientras miraba al asiático-, ¡jamás!

Y entonces Jane sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en el día, la noche se redujo a ella y a su encanto, y se redujo también en lo encantador en que él se volvía cuando la tenía cerca, y en la magia que irremediablemente nacía entre ambos mientras hablaban, se miraban, se sonreían; era como si el mundo se redujese a una burbuja en la que sólo habitaban ellos dos.

Con el paso de las horas, las cervezas fluían rápidamente y los compañeros de convivio iban dejando el lugar; Wylie, Kim, Lisbon y Jane, eran los últimos en acompañar al festejado. Primero el pequeño informático se despidió evidentemente derrotado por los efectos del alcohol; luego Cho se disculpó por dejarlos, pero tenía otro compromiso que lo esperaba, y seguido de él, Kim abandonó el lugar.

Por lo que Jane y Lisbon quedaron solos, como tantas veces en el pasado, compartiendo copas en un bar, intercambiando miradas cómplices sin llegar nunca a nada importante. Esa noche no era diferente; Jane postraba los ojos en Lisbon, como si se tratase de su última oportunidad de memorizarla antes de cerrarlos por completo y para siempre.

- Pensé que esta noche estarías tomando té con tus suegros y haciendo un mil planes para el futuro.

Ella sonrió mientras negaba con su rostro.

- En todo caso estaría tomando café, o seguramente algo con un poco más de alcohol.

- ¿Por qué el cambio de planes?

- Marcus y yo terminamos hace tres semanas.

¿Y cómo es que él no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo es que se afana de su prodigiosa mente y sus habilidades de observación, y se le pasan cosas así?; se decía el consultor. Mientras que por dentro su niño interior bailaba y brincaba de alegría, por fuera ponía su cara más ecuánime para una respuesta como esa.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué no lo habías comentado?

- ¿El cambio de planes? ¡Cómo crees! Ya había pedido los días; así que aproveché para hacer cosas en casa.

- No, me refiero por qué no me habías dicho a mí nada, de lo que pasó con Pike.

- Nunca preguntaste.

- ¿Estás bien? –Le dijo preocupado sinceramente-.

- Si –respondió rápidamente Lisbon-, estoy bastante tranquila. En realidad fui yo quien tomó la decisión.

- Debe estar destrozado –comentó él sin pensarlo-.

- Es lo mejor, descubrí que Marcus no es lo que quiero.

- ¿A no?

Ella tomó un trago de su cerveza mientras negaba.

- ¿Y entonces qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó en automático el rubio-.

Lisbon puso su bebida en la mesa, lo miró en silencio, obligándose a pensar en una respuesta distinta a lo que ella tenía enfrente, eso que calzaba exactamente con sus deseos, eso que tenía nombre y apellido, pero que le costaba tanto admitir.

- Por ahora sólo quiero acabar mi trago –le dijo y después sonrió con ese brillo en los ojos que él reconocía perfectamente-.

Jane tampoco respondió nada.

- ¿Crees que hay algo entre Kim y Cho? –Comentó Lisbon intentando conducir la conversación hacia otro punto-.

- ¿Lo dices porque se fueron prácticamente juntos esta noche?

- Lo digo porque actúan un poco extraños entre ellos.

- Si leo a Kim, diría que sí; pero Cho es un libro cerrado, no estoy seguro al 100%, independientemente, creo que tarde o temprano la TSNR terminará por explotar y si, pasará algo.

- ¡La TSNR! –Lisbon dijo extrañada- ¿Qué es eso?

Jane explayó su sonrisa con picardía.

- En lugar de explicarte, te lo mostraré –respondió el consultor, en eso tomó su silla y la acercó a más no poder al asiento de Lisbon, tanto así que entrecruzaron sus piernas. Luego estando de frente a ella, se inclinó hacia su cuerpo quedando sus rostros muy de cerca-.

Lisbon intentó reaccionar echándose hacia atrás pero él la tomó por los brazos.

- Espera –le dijo suavemente-, confía en mí.

- Jane… -empezó ella a decir mientras fruncía el ceño-.

- Shhhh, sólo espera, es cuestión de unos segundos –agregó él mientras la seguía tomando por sus brazos. Lisbon se tranquilizó un poco, decidió seguirle el juego, y se quedó paseando su mirada por el rostro de Jane-.

- TSNR, significa "Tensión Sexual No Resulta" –empezó a explicar él, pero se vio interrumpido por la risa de Lisbon-.

- ¡No me digas! –Dijo ella con tono de burla-.

- La respiración se agita, las pupilas se dilatan, la vena del cuello se hincha un poco, las mejillas se sonrojan, el pecho sube y baja sin cesar, la piel se pone de gallina; tienes todos los síntomas Teresa.

- No seas idiota –le dijo ella mientras ponía su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, alejándose de él-, me estás hablando a centímetros de mi cara, es normal que me ponga un poco nerviosa.

Jane sonrió y tomó un trago de su bebida.

- Eso me pasa por preguntar acerca de tus chorradas –Lisbon sacó un par de billetes de su bolsa y los puso sobre la mesa-, sabes qué, esta velada ya perdió su propósito inicial, así que es hora de que me vaya.

- Por algo se le dice "No resuelta" –agregó el consultor-, por lo general se huye de la situación, exactamente como ahora.

- ¡No huyo!

- Hace dos minutos lo único que querías era terminar tu cerveza, y ahora corres nerviosa a la salida.

- Sabes qué, no me importa lo que pienses –le dijo ella con la sonrisa en los labios-, te aprovechas de la situación porque estoy borracha y tú también lo estás, así que, voy a pasar del asunto esta vez. Buenas noches. –Y educadamente tomó su chamarra de piel, se la puso y salió de prisa del lugar.

Jane bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza divertido al verla cabreada; luego salió del bar detrás de ella. Tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarla, cuando Lisbon apenas se acercaba a su carro y sacaba las llaves para abrirlo.

- Espera… –dijo él prácticamente en una súplica, en una voz ahogada, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que ella se detuviera en seco. Lisbon lo sabía, tan solo por la forma en que él pronunció aquella palabra; ella sabía que su tono de broma había acabado por esa noche-.

Así que giró.

- No voy a dejar irte esta vez –susurró mientras se acercaba a ella-, perdona, pero no quiero perderte de nuevo.

No iba a cometer el mismo error; se dijo a sí mismo; no confiaría nunca más en la seguridad que le daban esos sentimientos tácitos que brotaban entre ambos; si algo le habían enseñado esos últimos meses, es que él la necesitaba, no como su amiga, ni como su compañera de trabajo; sino como su amante, en el sentido pleno de la palabra.

_-Fin-_


End file.
